User blog:KrazziXEI/12/24/2014
how on earth am i 21 and not know how in the world to blog? and of all places i choose creepy pasta? idk.. im f*ed up.. well.. thats the main reason for this.. that and to leave comments on all of the 3 or 4 things ive readed on this site thus far.. maybe eventually make some stupid story of my own, or just copy and past one of my actual stories over from facebook.. naa.. w/e i do here is gunna be original.. ty spell check.. cause im the only person in the world that not only looks down as i type, with all of my 4 fingers of 10, but also has no idea how to spell ridiculously easy words.. i feel like a fribbin boggart when i use that word.. well anyway... im Matt... and welcome to the cynical, sarcastic, pessimistic, possibly dark, sad excuse of a blog that i can call my own.. i like waffles, the color 4, and the sound of silence... i like music, of nearly all genres and ages.. i mean im 21 and my playlist jumps from 'sound of silence' to 'the real slim shady', then moves onto 'lose yourself to dance' followed by 'i write sins not tragedies', before ending with 'master of puppets' and of course 'end of the movie'.. -not to say thats how short my playlist is, i have over 600 songs on that one playlist and 2000 songs saved on my drive.. most of which are linkin park, eminem, papa roach or anything over 140 bpm.. but still.. and i aint sayin i dont like slow groovin songs either.. actually if i were to pick one genre that i like the least it would be country.. why? idk, ask my mother why she would play it constantly to the point where i like like 3 songs as a young adult and one of them is 'backwards'.. sooo.... well then.. i guess that about wraps me up.. oh wait.. THERE'S MORE!! *infomercial zoom in-out-in-out thing* i do have some anger problems... and im not afraid to use foul language in a more civilized conversation.. i hate seafood.. i love pizza.. dogs are f*in awesome and cats are ok.. i prefer girl on girl action and cant stand a dick in the picture.. im actually a nice guy that gives a damn -anywhere except online where the 'nice guy that cares' follows precisely behind my porn preference.. im not short and im not skinny, but im not ugly either.. im funny to just about everyone; everyone being myself and that dude that's always staring me down in the mirror.. and i can be an asshole.. ~REALLY? news to me!~ but nothing can really follow that, sooo imma just leave it here... :P ok.. now i think we covered everything but my childhood crush Grace and we havent done my tv shows/movies/anime likes.. but for now imma end it here.. aaanndd i guess i'll just be the noob that adds shit on over time as opposed to making an actual blog for it.. :P Category:Blog posts